


what dusty-ass librarian is this?

by enby_gerrydelano (Starful_nights)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, M/M, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), i KNOW the tape recorders are bc eldritch powers but let me have my fun ok, or whatever its called idk im tired, this happened trust me, this was longer then i cut out the angst, transcript fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starful_nights/pseuds/enby_gerrydelano
Summary: we all know jon is very prone to leaving tape recorders on. but does that only apply to tape recorders?
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, why did that tag take so long to find????
Comments: 24
Kudos: 130





	what dusty-ass librarian is this?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghoulemporium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulemporium/gifts).
  * Inspired by [all of us were there](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408423) by [ghoulemporium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulemporium/pseuds/ghoulemporium). 



> i dont know how twitch works and i dont care <3
> 
> also this is inspired by ghoulemporium who wrote one of my fav tma groupchat aus, all of us were there! the quote 'what dusty ass librarian is this' belongs to them and i was too writers block'd to make up a new one so. yeah. also i just checked when i left the comment and it has been almost 20 days. what the fuck <3

**[CLICK]**

**ARCHIVIST**

_[humming, clattering]_

Ow! Shit. Stupid chairs.

...

What am I doing here, what am I doing here? Calling…calling Basira, right! 

…

What the fuck?

MARTIN!

**MARTIN**

_[footsteps, like climbing up some stairs]_

_(jokingly)_ What is it, Jon? You forgot how to make a call again?

**ARCHIVIST**

I can see my face on my phone. 

**MARTIN**

[ _sigh_ ] Still the camera function, Jon. We've talked about this. 

**ARCHIVIST**

No, I know what the camera looks like. There seem to be people texting next to my face. 

**MARTIN**

Er...what are they saying?

**ARCHIVIST**

…

"What dusty-ass librarian is this?"

**MARTIN**

What?

**ARCHIVIST**

Martin, do you think they can see me?

**MARTIN**

You're not a dusty-ass librarian, Jon.

**ARCHIVIST**

I evidently appear as one to them.

**MARTIN**

( _audibly smiling)_ I mean...you forgot what you were doing in the middle of cleaning the attic for the third time this week, and you are the Archivist…

**ARCHIVIST**

I'm not a librarian, Martin, I'm an eldritch creature! 

**MARTIN**

You know, if those people can see you that really isn't a good thing to be saying.

**ARCHIVIST**

Hey, you little fuckwits, if you can hear me, explain what this thing is.

**MARTIN**

( _laughing_ ) Jon! Lemme see. 

…

Jon, why do you have Twitch installed?

**ARCHIVIST**

What's 'Twitch'?

**MARTIN**

( _laughing even harder_ ) Jon, I knew you were terrible with technology any newer than tape recorders, but how do you install an entire app and not notice it?

**ARCHIVIST**

( _grumpily_ ) Don't bring my tape recorders into this. And I made my laptop work just fine. 

**MARTIN**

I seem to recall it glitching when you last touched it.

**ARCHIVIST**

It's Elia--Jonah's fault and you know it! To anyone watching this, please sue the Magnus Institute for whatever reason, I don't care. Say that I've been harassing your dreams or something, they might even believe you. 

**MARTIN**

Heh. Seconded.

Now, give it here, I'll make the 'strange people texting next to your face' gone, and I'll make you some tea, huh? This seems to have scared you quite a bit, Mr. Sims.

**ARCHIVIST**

Ha, ha. 

**[CLICK]**

**Author's Note:**

> why does the twitch stream click, you ask? **why not?**


End file.
